Kings of Past
by Decrosse
Summary: Also Xover with The Jungle Book and Kimba/Leo! (Yes, Lion Guard counts) A tale of Scar's past, but what happened earlier in the legend we all know? What truly happened with Mohatu? This tale looks into that. (Also some Land Before Time!)


A/N: Co-Auth with KionThePrideLandsPrince, mainly for fun!

* * *

As the bright sun rose through the sapphire sky, animals of all kinds approached a monolith of which a portion jutted out of it's side that became known as Pride Rock. A beige colored lioness with a blonde tuft of hair that fell to the left of her face licked her two cubs to awaken them for their presentation to the kingdom. Her red eyes smiled up at her red-maned mate, who was dark brown in color with a lighter muzzle, belly and toes and aside from missing half of his tail due to an injury he was no different than an ordinary lion.

The young mandrill with his father checked on the cubs' health first of all, determining that both were boys and blessing them as they each picked up a brownish cub presenting both to the kingdom.

"They're beautiful, Kgosi. Tradition is that the King chooses their names." The lioness spoke nuzzling her mate.  
The somewhat large lion smiled back returning the nuzzle in greeting. "Kuua and Mohatu. For Great Flower and Delivered, as the Great Spirits delivered our wish, Hiari."

* * *

Months later as the cubs grew, Kgosi knew that soon it would be time to choose which was to be his heir which he kept putting off but as time went on and neither he or his mate getting any younger made the choice that much harder having to pick sooner.

"No fair, Mohatu!" Kuua said out loud as his brother got the head start in the race, though was still enjoying the game regardless as his green eyes kept a watch for potential hazards.

"Try to catch up Kuua!" Mohatu said, running at his fullest. His brown eyes scanning the sides in case his brother started to run past him, he knew it was a game, but sometimes Kuua could get out of hand when playing with him, "Your too slow! Keep up!" He teased. Laughing. Mohatu loved his brother, it was true, they were blessed to be the princes. But his father could be mean when angry and Mohatu would always take the blame for his brother. He didn't have to, he just did.

Kuua noticed something his brother failed to see on his distraction looking back "Watch Out!" He shouted trying to warn his brother of the danger, ears pinned as he tried to quicken his pace. A rogue brown hyena pounced at Mohatu, "My, what have I here?" The dog-like creature chuckled a paw keeping hold of the cub simply by it's tail.

"Wha-HEY!" Mohatu said, dropping on the ground, seeing the hyena, he started to shake. He didn't know that rouge hyenas could come into the Pride Lands, "Get off of me!" Mohatu said, trying to get away, "Kuua! Get out of here!" Mohatu looked at his brother and then the hyena, "Go get dad! And you, don't think you'll get away with this!" Even if he didn't show it, Mohatu was scared and wasn't sure if he would get out of this alive.

Kuua also was frightened but smacked the hyena on the nose causing it to let go with a yelp now focused at the cub running back home in hot pursuit just as their mother burst from the grass tackling it biting hard into the Hyaenidae's back.

Kuua just watched the fight, "Momma!" Everything was happening so fast that he didn't know what to do.

"Mother!" Mohatu watched as their mother battle with the hyena, he ran to his brother's side and pulled him in for a hug. "It's going to be alright Kuua! Mommy will help! And she'll win!" He said, trying to calm his brother. He stopped shaking a while ago. But watching his mother battle was scary, and if she lost...Oh god. If she lost, then what would their father think? Would he take the blame for Kuua?

Just as the hyena nearly had a grip on the lioness, he was tackled by a large male - their father. Kgosi realized too late that his tackle knocked the hyena into his mate sending her off the cliff "Noo!" He ran to the edge and saw she was hanging on with her claws but that wasn't going to last long as he tried to reach her.

The hyena, seeing the opportunity rammed into the lion, laughing hysterically. Kgosi used his claws as he 'swung' off the edge managing to catch himself.

Hanging at the cliff, Kgosi could see the hyena, he heard it laugh and he sighed. Was this really the end? No. He had a plan. He grinned and waited for the hyena to attack and once it did, he took the chance to change the sides up. He grabbed the hyena's leg and pulled it down, and down came the hyena, he found a edge, just big enough so the hyena could fit onto. He looked at the hyena and growled, but then remembered his mate. He sighed, knowing it was to late and couldn't see her anywhere. He didn't help the hyena, at all. After getting up and getting away from the cliff, he started his walk home. Sadden by the fact that his mate was gone.

He took a last look over the cliff and sadly turned around, with a slight glare at his cubs he commanded them "Home. Now!"

"But dad!" Mohatu had tried to reason with his father but it didn't work, he took his brother by the paw and ran for home, seeing the large rock come into view. Mid way though, his brother stopped, "What are you waiting for?" he asked, "Come on!" Mohatu looked at his brother and knew he wasn't going anywhere, "We can't go back there! We'll get in trouble or we could die!" Mohatu shook his head and forced his brother to go home, he prayed that his parents would return or one of them.

Kuua just shove his brother aside, "I can walk myself!"

He walked up the rock and curled up in a dark corner.

The sun was setting, and what was meant to be a happy day for the family turned upside-down. It was this event that unknowingly would lead Kuua down the dark path…

The lionesses back homed all sensed something wrong, the loss of their wonderful queen and gathered outside Pride Rock awaiting the King's return.

Mohatu stared at his brother and walked to him, "I'm sorry Kuua." Mohatu said, nuzzling his brother, "I didn't mean to force you." Then they saw a shadow coming in the den. Their father, both ran up to him and hugged him. The king sighed and nuzzled his cubs. "Dad, where's mother?" Mohatu asked, in his sweet voice. Not knowing that their mother was gone, but he knew it would be that or she was hurt and taken to the Shaman of the lands.

Looking at his brother, he knew that he had pushed him to far. Mohatu didn't think Kuua would snap at him. "Father? Are you alright?"

The large lion sighed sadly, "Your mother, she has joined The Great Circle." He knew now he had to pick one of his sons for heir very soon, but which one? How to choose? Normally, tradition had it that the firstborn was to be King - these two were born together at the exact same time. That hadn't happened before, thus there was nothing in the traditions to say about exceptions such as his sons.

Kuua just cry a little in his corner, knowing even at this young age that she was dead and wouldn't be coming back whereas his brother was more optimistic as always.

Mohatu went over to his brother and comforted him, he was sadden by the fact that his mother was dead too. But his brother needed some comforting. Kgosi watched as Mohatu comforted his brother, could he be a good choice? He needed to make a choice, so maybe he could go with Mohatu, after all he was always there when someone felt down and stood up for others. Maybe he should be king. Mohatu didn't leave his brother's side, "I miss her too." He said, hugging his brother. "But we need to be strong for her." Mohatu nuzzled his brother, in hopes to cheer him up.

Kgosi had to be honest to himself, both would be good kings. Perhaps he should give them each a task to do to help him decide? He would decide later, when they were older to protect themselves.

Kuua did not return the nuzzle but wasn't crying anymore though he also wasn't talking. He simply turned his head to the side, away from everyone.

Mohatu sighed and left his brother alone, he lay down where his mother normally would, he put his head on his paws and closed his eyes, tears falling down his face. He missed his mother a lot, but he had to be strong for his family, for his brother. And he would know if he was doing a good job if his brother would talk to him again. Then again, he had no idea what his brother's name meant, or his for that matter. Maybe a rest would give him the strength to feel better and do the things they did before.

A few months later Kgosi fell ill, forcing him to gather his two sons now teens to decide who was to be crowned King, the other he hoped would be the King's advisor. He just hoped that they would understand, and accept it. Little did he know his choice would change the brothers' relationship forever.

Kuua sat on the rock along side his brother, looking rather bored as he decided to look at his claws's sharpness to determine if they needed a sharpening…

Mohatu looked at his brother, they were teens and their father was ill. He hoped that his father would make it. He loved him, and it was hard enough that their mother died. What more did the kings need? Kgosi looked at his sons and sighed. Here goes nothing, but before he could speak, Mohatu spoke up. "Sorry for speaking before you father, but, what's this about? Shouldn't you be resting?" Kgosi smiled at his son's worry, but he shook his head, as to saying he was fine and needed to tell them this, "If you're sure father."

Kuua was getting impatient, not happy to have been woken at all from his nap. "Get on with it!" He said rudely, surprising both his father and brother. He smiled a bit amused at their expressions, but otherwise just wanted this meet over with so he could deal with it later if needed to be as he was tired.

Mohatu glared at his brother, "Don't be rude Kuua!" Mohatu said, and then looked at his father, "What is it father?" Kgosi sighed and looked at his sons. This would be hard, and he knew it. Mohatu kept his eyes on Kuua, wanting to keep him from shouting anything else.

Kgosi took one deep breathe and told his sons, "It's about who will be the next king." As he kept his gaze on his sons, he saw Kuua's head fly up and look at him with a smirk and a grin. Okay...Mohatu, on the other hand, was smiling and didn't mind if he wasn't the next king, "Both of you proved to be great choices but..."

Kuua liked to annoy his brother, but otherwise still loved him even if he rarely showed it in front of them now.

"I crown my son, the next ruler of the kingdom… Mohatu!" Kgosi roared out in announcement to the animals gathered below.

Kuua's expression quickly fell as his brother was announced the next King. He gave his father a glare before stalking off, he figured he wasn't needed. Where he went to was his own business, and he did not want anyone following him as he felt quite bitter. Maybe a nice nap, uninterrupted would help him to feel better.

Mohatu's eyes widen as he was crowned king. He watched as the animals bowed, he smiled when he felt the sun shine on him, though he noticed his brother leaving. What? He tried to ignore it, but it was hard to. He smiled at his father and gave him a nuzzle, but then looked towards the direction his brother left. "Father," Mohatu said, after moving away from the animals, "What made you choose me? Not that I'm not happy, I am, but I want to know what made you feel like I was a good choice."

As the king nuzzled his chosen in return, he put a paw up and gestured to the edge of Pride Rock. It was tradition after all for the chosen heir to roar in front of the animals gathered below. Mohatu's question could wait, as the king lion smiled.

Mohatu took in a deep breath and let out a huge roar to the kingdom. Saying he agreed with his father's choice.

The animals in return did their varieties of sounds, in agreement. After which Kgosi took his son aside, "Honestly, you would find it easier to defend the pride against Rogues, and rival pride lions better than Kuua. Although Kuua does have the smarts, I was hoping he could be your advisor" The lion sighed, looking up at the sky. "I… need some rest." He smiled to his son before heading into the King's Den and lay down on a rock bed yawning.

"Maybe he will be." Mohatu said. He sigh and looked at the sky, wondering if his mother was there.

As the next day rolled around Kuua got up earlier than usual, and as he stretched he thought about the events of yesterday wanting to apologize to father. He headed into the den, though being respectful for once called out first "Father?" After a moment of no answer he rushed in the den to were his father lay, he already knew but did not want to believe it "No, not… not now!" His roar was more of a scream as he crawled under the paw of his father's lifeless form.

Mohatu had heard his brother's roar and came running to him. Seeing him in their father's den, he asked, "Kuua. What's wrong?"

Kuua had on the same expression he had once had as a cub when their mother died, tears in his eyes. "Father… I…" The young lion was starting to get tired of being hurt by nature, in this way and pulled himself away from the corpse. His expression turned to one of coldness, as he took a last look at Kgosi's peaceful form.

Mohatu looked this sight and sighed. There was no question. His father was dead. "Kuua, it isn't your fault. Things like this happen to everyone. Father's with mother now." He tried comforting his brother, but it seemed hard to.

"You don't understand, brother…" Kuua said as he walked away from everything, from Pride Rock. He needed time alone to himself.

Mohatu watched as his brother left, he sighed and ran after him. "I would if you would let your feelings out. I can help you Kuua!" Mohatu said about a foot away from his brother, "Please...I don't wanna lose the only one I have left alive."

Kuua roared suddenly, attacking his brother biting his mane at the neck. He did not care any more, he wanted to be alone. He hated feelings and emotions, of being hurt and thus figured he couldn't be hurt anymore that way by being hard and cold like a rock.

Still Mohatu was the bulkier of the two brothers, he knew he wouldn't win. He would bide his time, not caring if he was allowed to stay or was exiled.

Mohatu roared and hit his brother, making him fall off of him, he growled and gave a glare, "What happened to you Kuua?" He asked, looking at his brother with worry. "You're hurt, and I'm trying to help you." He knew Kuua didn't care, he was stone hard. He lost all emotions but anger. Anger, remained. "Please, I don't wanna fight." Taking a deep breath, Mohatu spoke once more, "But I'll fight if I have to. But for now, I'll leave you alone." Mohatu got up and started to walk away, slowly having tears roll down his face.

Kuua wasn't letting him go that easily and growled. "Father always preferred you!" He swiped at his brother's face with his sharp claws.

"AH!" Mohatu said, his head whipping to the side, luckily nothing was wrong and no blood showed, "He never preferred me over you!" Mohatu said, making sure his brother didn't hit him, "He loved us both! The same amount! Just like mother!" He took out his claws and swiped his brother's face, he may not have sharp claws but his claws could hurt!

Kuua roared out as his brother's claw tore into his skin at the left eye prompting him to recoil putting a paw to his face as blood trickled down his cheek. "He'd still be alive if it weren't for you! If you hadn't had to have that head-start… You killed them!"

"How did I kill them!?" Mohatu said, "All I did was watch and pray that they would make it! It's you WHO KILLED THEM!" His rage got out, "Besides your name means ''To murder, To kill'!" Mohatu didn't even think about that, then he realized what he just said noticing his brother's facial expression, "I mean...Um..."

At those words Kuua lowered his paw, giving his brother a glare showing the scar he'd have for life - he wouldn't admit it, but those words hurt more than his injury. "Mother told me it was for Great Flower, doesn't matter now… Kuua is gone. I am Kingo now!" He started to turn his back on him and walk away, hating to be called his true name now.

"Mother told you that to save you!" Mohatu said, not bothering to even try and bring him back anymore. He left for Pride Rock, knowing it was his time to become king. Even if he was a teen. They would understand, they had to! It was his time and he knew it! Once at Pride Rock, he sighed and looked over his kingdom. He had to roar just like he did when he claimed the future throne and title as 'Future King'. But would it be easy like last time?

"Help!" A voice called out as Mohatu headed on his way home, a young dark blue-purple hornbill was being bullied by some young hyenas.

Kuua, now going by Kingo curled up in his den, alone finally to think for himself without the intrusiveness of his brother.

Mohatu jumped and ran back attacking the hyenas making them run away from him, looking at the young dark blue-purple hornbill, he sighed, "You okay?" Mohatu asked, leaning down and asking the hornbill.

"Yes, thanks to you young lion. I am Zuzu and my mother sent me a message to tell the King" The bird dusted herself off before bowing in front of the feline, one wing folded in front of her as she looked up at him after.

"Oh...Um..." Mohatu said, "Well...He died. But I'm his son, crowned king. So I am the king now." He puffed out his chest, proud, "What's the message?"

"The Northern Lions propose an alliance with The Pridelands, by betrothing one of their future cubs to your future cubs…" The bird continued with the message, saddened by the loss of the King.

"I don't have any...Yet. But that could work." Mohatu said, "Zuzu, tell your own leader that I will think about this and give him my answer in about...seven weeks or so. I still need to move on from my father's death."

"I was to be Majordomo for Kgosi, and…" Zuzu just shook her head, perching on his shoulder. "That's not all that's bothering you, is it?" The bird could tell simply looking into his eyes.

"No...Carry on." Mohatu simply said.

"Brotherly squabble? I know what that's like." Zuzu offered and tried to comfort him, wondering what to do or say next. She had to be careful.

"No really it's fine..." Mohatu said, sighing. His brother was...weird and harsh, "But I would suggest keeping away from him. He's...Not in a good mood...Ever."

Kuua found his eye bothering him and decided to go see the mandrill shaman Tibu. He said nothing as he reluctantly let the monkey treat him, disliking the foul smell of the usual creams used scowling.

The monkey sighed as he treated the scar. "Why did you even attack him?"

The young lion just stared at his claws, while the mandrill did what he had to. "I… don't know. Something just came over me when he spoke those words…" Kuua, going by Kingo now just sighed...

Tibu sighed and finished his work, "Now, no touching your eye. Or sleeping on the left side."

The lion rolled his eyes, "Easier said than done, for that second part." He looked back at the monkey, "I know I'm next in line to be king if something should happen to brother, but tell me, what happens to me if brother has a heir?" He let him think over that one for awhile, as it unknowingly would be important to them in the future.

"Well, the heir would be next in line for the throne. You would be second." Tibu noted.

"And should said heir have heirs after? What about my chance? I could be an old lion before then!" Kingo snarled swatting a bowl of paint aside spilling it.

Tibu sighed, "Your rule will come after the heir of your brother. Making it so you'll have your rule before the next heir."

"Somehow I don't believe that" Kingo said displeased, getting up to see how his brother was doing as king at such a young age. Maybe toy with him again…

Although his presence now caused many animals to flee at his sight, each having been told an old legend about "The Scarred One" which he found amusing, thus he could take as long as he wanted at the waterhole or eat first off a kill that was not his own. He enjoyed that.

Mohatu watched his brother as Tibu explained everything. Mohatu had claimed the throne when Kingo was seeing Tibu, and he had wished that his brother was there. "Should I go talk to him?" Mohatu asked, Tibu nodded and left. Hoping that his brother wouldn't go mad, Mohatu had made his way over to his brother. "Kingo." Mohatu said, being respectful, "Why weren't you at Pride Rock? And I'm sorry about your eye brother. You missed roaring when I claimed the throne."

"…Charmed" Kingo just said in reply, making sure to always let his brother see the side of his face he marked. "Probably will be blind in it soon" He just shook out his mane, mumbling.

He soon noticed the bird perched on his brother's shoulders. "I see you've got yourself a 'pet'"

Zuzu didn't like the insult but dared not say anything should Kingo decide to try having her for a snack.

"She's not a pet." Mohatu said, "She came with a message!" He sighed, "Sorry for him Zuzu." He turned to face his brother, "Do you have to let the scared eye show every time? I said I was sorry!"

"So, it has a name…" Kingo just smirked darkly on what his brother said next. "Yes, well, sorry isn't going to heal it, now is it?"

Secretly though Kingo still in some way loved his brother, he decided to toy with him some more. He of course, couldn't let it be shown in fear of being hurt again when they lost their parents.

"Brother, it will heal." Mohatu said, putting on a wise face like their father had sometimes, he picked it up from him, "You're future king until my heir is born, then your rule will take place." In fact, the heir would have it's rule first. It was a rule. Their father had been a only child but their grandfather had been a second child and then when their great uncle died, their grandfather had taken the rule. "Now, I would suggest that you think about what your going to say!"

"Brother dear, have you thought about if your heir has a heir of their own and so on? I'm just nothing then, despite my royal bloodline…" Kingo told him one of his thoughts, before glancing back in the direction of Pride Rock snorting. "…" The dark lion with the outlander nose tried to focus on the rock monolith already having some difficulties seeing with the left eye.

"Brother, you'll have your rule after my heir. His or her heir will wait until after yours!" Mohatu explained. The brown lion with the Pride Lander nose glanced at his brother.

"I haven't been very nice lately, have I?" The lion realized, speaking more to himself than his brother before sighing. "I'm sorry too, about everything. I… don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's alright. Now come on, the lionesses brought lunch." Mohatu said leading the way to Pride Rock, where the food was waiting, "And it's your favourite."

Kingo tried to follow only to get his paw caught in a hole of some kind as he grunted, or at least at first it looked like a hole. The lion gave a low growl at the 'trap', he would tell his brother later what father did on his meetings with him despite Mohatu trying to cover and take the blame for him.

Mohatu stopped and looked back, seeing his brother, he went back and helped him with the trap, once off, he asked, "Better bro?"

Kingo could only give a small smile in return.

Mohatu, once at Pride Rock, waited for his brother to join him and eat with him. Once he was there, they both dug into the meal. The lionesses looking at them, once the meal was over, Mohatu looked at his kingdom. He never got why his father picked him instead of Kingo, besides it looked like Kingo really wanted to be king. Oh well.

Kingo just sigh again quietly as he walked to his own den for the night, changing his mind and walking up the path to the top of Pride Rock to get a look at the Kingdom as the sun set. It was up to his brother if he was to join him or not.

"Hey, come, join me." Mohatu said, smiling at his brother, both were great friends as cubs but then seemed to fall apart, "We used to do this all the time when we were little. And it's seems like only yesterday we were having a carefree life. With no worry."

"The early morning that father, passed on. I had wanted to apologize to him…" Kingo sighed, "He still treated me badly even though you tried to cover for me. He was still our father in the end…" Kingo's head dropped as for once in a long time he let tears free, though the ones from his left eye slightly stung him - he knew he'd probably need Tibu to reapply cream if necessary, but right now he just...

Mohatu gave a worry looked and nuzzled under his brother's chin, "Hey, don't worry. He was like that to me too, some days." Mohatu sighed and looked at his brother, "You might need Tibu to reapply more cream to your left eye though."

Kingo pulled away, reluctantly using a paw to lift up some mane of his to reveal three deep scars along his chest which had healed but would remain with him for life. "From father, when we were cubs…" He sighed after, "Because of the legend about around here, I fear I may be a danger to you and the kingdom. Perhaps, I should go on a journey to truly find myself and my place in life…"

Mohatu's eyes widen when he saw the scars, why did...When did...What? "If that's what you want, then I won't stop you brother. I can't tell you what to do and what not to." It would hurt, but it would help him. "Whatever you choose, then I'm okay with it. I promise."

Kingo saw the surprise in his brother's eyes, "He always did prefer you, no matter what I did… That day mother died, was the day he gave me those." Kingo sighed looking up at the now night sky, still he knew he wasn't going to leave any time soon due to his eye. After though, he could decide his choice.

"But, the day mother had died, we were at Pride Rock, resting." Mohatu recalled, "Unless when I was having a rest, he took you and..." Mohatu's eyes widen, "He did...He took you and gave you those when I was resting. Didn't he?"

Kingo just look back at his brother with saddened eyes, "I didn't want to go with him but he threatened if I didn't go with him I wouldn't get playtime with you… Then he yell at me once we far enough from Pride Rock, blaming me for not being fast enough, me for mother's death… Not being strong enough, not doing anything back then… And when I tried to talk or explain what happened, he hit me. He attacked me more than once, he called it training." The lion just shook his head, "Any meals meant for me he took, even if I caught them myself. He trained me to be a fighter, a warrior, a killer from that day on. Training often would go into the next day with little to no rest, weeks on end if it must be… That is why I was almost never around as a cub anymore, he didn't let me play or spend time with you and remaining family..."

Mohatu looked at him with sad eyes, "Kingo, I'm sorry that happened. But if you were training then...The time I spent with him meant he was training me to be the next king." Mohatu said, "Anytime I would spend with him would be lessons on something. Something that was about choosing the right choice." Two different brothers. Two different lions. "But you look so much like mother than me! Only thing we shared that belongs to mother is our fur color. Maybe mane colors. But other than that, you look everything like mother."

"Maybe that's why, he trained me as he did… I still feel the pain from the scars on occasion." Kingo just lay down on the top of Pride Rock, "If I made a mistake or slowed down for any reason, be it exhaustion or sickness…" The young lion recoiled just thinking about it.

Mohatu lied down beside his brother, looking at him, "Kingo, if you want, you can leave. Find your own life, maybe a mate, and have cubs. I won't stop you from living your own life the way you want to."

"Maybe I will, once I've adapted to my vision… problem" Kingo sighed, "'Til then though, I'm going to require your help getting around. Food, den, waterhole..." He gave his brother a sly smile before pounce-hugging him. "Because my other eye is straining due to the left being damaged, it's currently hard for me to see much…"

Mohatu was surprised about the pounce-hugging thing, before relaxing, "I'll help you bro. Want me to sleep in your den tonight?"

Kingo yawned suddenly, though smiled after nodding. "Need to get Tibu there. But first, I'm rather… parched…" Getting down Pride Rock was going to be a challenge for him, even with his brother's help...

Mohatu sighed and nodded, even if it was a challenge to get him down Pride Rock, they finally got to the cave - after Kingo managed to successfully get a drink from the waterhole, Tibu reapply some cream and told Kingo to stay off of the left side again and left, "Well...That was a challenge."

Kingo lay down in his den finally, "Sometimes I roll over in my sleep…" He sighed, "I know what Tibu said, but I can't control what happens in sleep…"

"We all can't." Mohatu said, "I'll sleep here. Don't worry about it. We can always get it reapplied in the morning."

* * *

Kingo smiled up at his brother days later, happy that he had found someone - he did not question the interspecies thing with Mohatu being a lion and his mate a Leopardess.

Both he and his brother had since grown more mane which started to cover their chest but didn't quite fully. Kingo was waiting below Pride Rock, watching the top for his brother's announcement about his queen and their possibly expecting a child.

Mohatu reached the top and told everyone about his mate expecting a child. He smiled when the animals cheered and he smiled bigger when he saw his brother give a nice friendly smile. Once everything calmed down he went and met with his brother, "Hey Kingo." He said, smiling proudly, and then remembered something. "Y'know, bet mother's happy your back to normal. Well, minus the scar."

"It's about time I start my own journey…" Kingo said, wishing his brother a farewell as he left to find his own place.

Mohatu nodded and smiled, he was glad that his brother was off to find his own place to stay, maybe become king and have a mate and start a family. "Wish you luck."

* * *

Mohatu watched as his son, Ahadi, was presented to the Kingdom. He watched as his son just watched the animals cheer and bow, the little prince did nothing. His golden fur, shined in the light. The green of Ahadi's eyes sparkled with confusion, but Mohatu did not see his brother anywhere. He was confused and thought his brother was busy and forgot about little Ahadi's presentation. He shook the feeling off and his mind went to Sabor, she was sure to leave at some point. Leopardesses didn't stay long after their cubs birth, he would have to raise Ahadi on his own. Plus there was the betrothed thing with the other Pride. He had promised that his cub would be betrothed to the cub of the Pride, which he heard was a beautiful girl. A girl named Uru. He smiled and wondered if the two would become friends one day. 'When does it ever come to that? Ahadi is betrothed and doesn't know it yet.' He thought, 'But he will soon.'

"Tell them that would be fine." Mohatu said, nodding his head, smiling when little Ahadi was brought back to him.

Zuzu nodded and once again took off for their borders.

Meanwhile little Ahadi just stare up at his father with big green eyes. "Mew?"

Sabor came up to her mate, brushing against him before picking up Ahadi to nurse back in the King's Den. The little cub soon fell asleep curled up in his mother's paws, after a cute big yawn.

"Hello Ahadi." Mohatu said, before giving little Ahadi a nuzzle then Sabor. He watched as his mate nursed his cub and smiled at his mate. "Y'know, he's strong like us. A perfect little heir for Pride Rock."

Sabor was rather large for her species, though she proved a delicate gentleness on caring for the cub and she gave Mohatu a lick on the head grooming his mane, smiling once she was done. She wasn't one to talk often, if ever.

Mohatu smiled and looked at his son. Sleeping ever so softly.

Days later as the little cub grew and Zuzu returned, little Ahadi was up early before the sun even rose and ran trying to wake dad up, Sabor had left earlier on when her son was old enough to learn how to hunt and everything. "Dad! You promised!"

Mohatu opened one eye and looked at his son, yawning, he spoke, "Alright. Alright. I'm up." He got up and shook out his mane. Leading his son to the top of Pride Rock. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom. A king's rule raises and falls like the sun. One day, the sun will set on my time and will raise with you. As the new king."

Little Ahadi tilted his head, "But what about when the light becomes shadow?"

"That signs the sun moving as another day passes and life of old will slowly die. But our bodies over night will become the grass"

Little Ahadi just make a face and look up at his father, "But you just said everything the light touches but what about if it is in shadow?"

"The shadows come out when the days are ending and night comes out."

"But-" Ahadi started but was interrupted by a flustered Zuzu returning quickly.

"Sire! Your brother requires your assistance, at the western borders!"

"Zuzu. Take Ahadi inside the cave. I'll deal with Kingo." Mohatu start to rush towards the western border once off of Pride rock.

Ahadi followed the bird for now, curious about his uncle.

At the western borders Kingo limped across the grass badly injured, yet still trying to defend himself against some hyenas throwing one off his back and swatting another in the face.

When Mohatu got there, he helped his brother out. Fighting off the hyenas. A flashback to when his mother was fighting a hyena was strong. Once they all left, Mohatu spoke to his brother, "You alright Kingo?

Kingo shook his head "Hyena… Ambush…" He collapsed unconscious.

Mohatu's eyes widen and frowned. He grabbed his brother and threw him on his back, walking towards Pride Rock. He was worried, yes, but the hyenas went too far this time. First their kind attacked his mother and father, killed his mother, and now they attack his brother? No. Way to be fair! Once back at Pride Rock, he went inside the cave and placed his brother where he would sleep. "Zuzu, go get Tibu." He ordered the bird, "And fast." He turned to his son, who was looking at his uncle, "Ahadi, I want you stay away from your uncle when Tibu's here."

"Okay daddy" Ahadi said as Zuzu immediately took off for Tibu, and left the cave shortly after Tibu arrived.

Mohatu watched as Tibu did some work on his brother, once done, Mohatu had to ask, "How is he?" Tibu sighed and told him everything. "You mean the wounds are that bad? But should heal?" "Yes." Mohatu sighed and thanked Tibu, when he saw the old monkey leaving, he knew Ahadi would want to see his uncle, "Ahadi, come here. I think your uncle would love to see you."

Ahadi cautiously stepped back into the cave. "Dad?" He sat beside his father.

Kingo came to a moment later and first just looked at Mohatu and his son. "Little nephew, huh?" Still this lion knew he couldn't move much, at least for a few days.

"Yes. Ahadi, this is your uncle. Kingo." Mohatu said, looking at his son, "Go on. Say hi."

Little Ahadi was shy at first and spoke quietly "…hi…"

Kingo just sigh, the cub reminding him of his own pride. "I did have my own Pride, as well as a few children…" He just shook his head. "Doesn't matter now… Only the older one still lives…" Kingo just lay his head back down, falling asleep.

Mohatu gave a small sad look and then looked at his son, "Ahadi, your uncle has gone through a lot. It'll be a while before he can move again. You can get to know him once he's feeling better, or you can keep him company while his wounds heal."

Ahadi just rub against his father's leg, "Guess you gotta go take care of something, hmm? It okay, I can wait 'til your back so we can continue lessons. Besides, I think Uru coming to stay soon." The cub smiled up at his father before running off to find Zuzu...

Mohatu smiled and ran off to find Zuzu as well. Once he had found Zuzu and Ahadi went back to spend time with the Pride, they began searching for the hyenas once they found them, Mohatu roared at them.

One hyena growled back and snapped his jaws at Mohatu, the others watched him in shock.

Mohatu looked at him and smacked him. "You had enough time in the Pride Lands! Get out of my lands! You're banished!"

The hyena growled, "YOU killed father!" Attacking the lion biting into his mane.

A female hyena of the group covered her young cubs' eyes with her paws. "If you must kill him, I won't blame you. He's too far gone already, and I will take the lead of the hyena - and we will leave."

Mohatu smack the hyena off of him and smiled at the female hyena. "Thank you for understanding miss." Mohatu said and finished off the male hyena, he looked at the cubs and went closer to them, "Don't worry young ones, I won't hurt you. Where you go, will be better. For your future." Mohatu smiled and headed off to Pride Rock.

The hyenas said nothing more and followed their new leader out of the Pride Lands.

Ahadi snuck off from the lionesses that were supposed to be watching him to go visit his uncle. "What'll you be when I'm king?"

Kingo tolerated the cub for now, but wished to be left alone. "…Trash…"

"You're so weird" Ahadi rolled off with a smile and small laugh.

"You have no idea… So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, hm?" Kingo said grinning at the cub on getting up, he could move as long as he didn't move too much. As the cub nodded he asked his nephew about if his father told him of the places beyond the northern rise.

Because of his injuries he accidentally let slip about the Elephant Graveyard, pulling his nephew into a hug he tried to convince the young prince not to go there with a promise.

Some time before Uru and her mother had arrived, the cub being a little princess was enjoying her bath… After finishing with her she decided to pick up Ahadi and give him a quick bath messing up his mane as Uru giggled.

Mohatu came around and saw Uru, he smiled and looked at his son, who was trying to get away from the bath, he chuckled and lay down on a rock watching his son, "I guess some cubs don't like baths." He said, amused, "It's only a bath Ahadi." He chuckled when Ahadi finally got out of Uru's mother's grasp. The Princess giggled as she watched her betrothed, "Yeah, it's nothing bad Ahadi." She agreed.

Ahadi made a grumpy face, fixing his mane with a paw "Okay, can we go now? Please!" The cub asked innocently to his father.

"Well...Okay." Mohatu said, watching the cubs smile and jumping for joy, but Mohatu didn't feel right having them just go off by themselves so..."As long as Zuzu goes with you two."

Ahadi just looked back at his father, "…Fine"

* * *

Zuzu led the two cubs to the waterhole, "The sooner you get your drink, the faster we can leave" She watched them from above with a smile.

"So where are we really going Ahadi?" Uru asked, looking at her best friend, who was smirking.

"Graveyard" Ahadi whispered to her.

"WOW!" Uru said, excited.

"Hush, Zuzu!" Ahadi said quickly quickly as the bird flew down, landing in front of them moments later.

"Right. So how are we going to ditch the bird?" Uru asked, before Ahadi started to explain the plan, Zuzu landed in front of them and smiled, "Ahh, so nice to see you two getting along! Just like betrotheds should." The two gave her a confused look.

"Be-what?" Ahadi asked.

"Betrothed." Zuzu said, "One day you two will be married!"

"Ew!" The cubs cried.

"She's my friend, I can't do that!" Ahadi exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kingo had snuck off from Pride Rock and resting, headed for the elephant graveyard hoping the cubs weren't there. If they were though, he'd just watch and if it came down to it he wouldn't let the youngsters be hurt.

"Yeah, it'll be so weird." Uru agreed.

"Well, it's what happens when your betrothed." Zuzu explained, "Your parents were betrothed Uru! Just, not with one of the Pride Lands. Ahadi's father...Well found a mate, only because Mohatu's parents had died."

Uru and Ahadi made funny faces, moving their mouths at every word Zuzu said.

Ahadi's was a silent imitation of "Blah, blah, boring" as Zuzu went on. He put a paw down nearly stepping on Zuzu's tail which she had moved away, "Well, when I'm king that'll be one of the first things to go."

Uru giggled at her friend's comment, Zuzu, not so much.

"Not so much as long as I'm around." She told him.

"Well in that case your fired." Ahadi said.

"Nice try. Only the king can do that!"

"Well he's the future king." Uru backed her friend up.

"Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you"

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed." Zuzu retorted.

"That's not the way I see it" Ahadi boasted.

 _I'm gonna be a mighty king_

 _So enemies beware!_

 _Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_

 _With quite so little hair_

 _I'm gonna be the mane event_

 _Like no king ever before_

 _I'm brushing up on looking down_

 _I'm working on my ROAR_

 _Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _(You've rather a long way to go, young master,_

 _if you think...)_

 _No one saying do this_

 _(Now when I said that, I -)_

 _No one saying be there_

 _(What I meant was...)_

 _No one saying stop that_

 _(Look, what you don't realize...)_

 _No one saying see here_

 _(Now see here!)_

 _Free to run around all day_

 _(Well, that's definitely out...)_

 _Free to do it all my way!_

 _I think it's time that you and I_

 _Arranged a heart to heart_

 _Kings don't need advice_

 _From little hornbills for a start_

 _If this is where the monarchy is headed_

 _Count me out!_

 _Out of service, out of Africa_

 _I wouldn't hang about_

 _This child is getting wildly out of wing_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Everybody look left_

 _Everybody look right_

 _Everywhere you look I'm_

 _Standing in the spotlight!_

 _Not yet!_

 _Let every creature go for broke and sing_

 _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

 _It's gonna be King Ahadi's finest fling_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

 _Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_

Uru and Ahadi laughed when they lost Zuzu. "Awesome! It worked!" Ahadi said.

"Yeah." Uru agreed.

"I can't believe I pulled it off!" Ahadi said.

"With me!"

The two looked at each other and tried to pin each other, only for Uru to win that. Ahadi groaned, and tried to pin her again.

Ahadi smirked as Uru wasn't paying attention and pounced her, both tumbling accidentally into the Elephant Graveyard.

Uru was quick and when they landed in the Graveyard, she was able to pin him down once more, "Ha, pinned ya again."

The cubs were interrupted by the sound of a geyser, causing them to look in that direction. Ahadi, being the more adventurous was first to explore further starting by going up to an old bone pile.

Uru followed him, and looked over some old bones, and saw a whole graveyard of bones, "Wow..." They said in unison.

"Let's go check it out." Ahadi said, making his way to a Bones of an interesting elephant.

"Wrong!" Zuzu said, the cubs groaned, "The only checking out you'll be doing is to check out of here!"

"Oh Look, little birdie is scared!" Ahadi teased.

"That's miss birdie to you!" Zuzu said.

Uru rolled her eyes and watched the scene play out, when Ahadi was moving towards the old bones, she started to get scared a little.

"Danger?" Ahadi asked, "I laugh in the face of danger! HAHA!"

Soon however there was laughs of hyena, causing Ahadi to jump forward and hide behind Uru and Zuzu, the hyenas laughed and started to tease them, only for the cubs and Zuzu to be chased after leaving when the hyenas weren't looking, but soon enough, Zuzu found herself landing in Mohatu's mane.

"Zuzu?" He asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the cubs."

"They're in trouble and being chased by hyenas!" Zuzu blurted out to him, making the king run off in a second.

Back at the Graveyard, the cubs found themselves being cornered by the hyenas and Ahadi trying to roar to protect his friend/betrothed. But the first one ended up being a fail.

"Oh that's it?" Tania asked, "Do it again."

This time, it was Mohatu who roared, after fighting them off, he pinned them down.

"If you three ever come near my son again!" Mohatu threatened growling.

"Oh this is your son?" Tania asked, "Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't know!" Kichaa said, "Did you?"

"No, of course not!" Tania said.

"Viza?" The two said, Viza nodded.

A roar was heard and off went the hyenas, Ahadi came up behind his father and started to speak.

"Daddy, I-" Ahadi was cut off by his father.

"You disobeyed me."

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Let's go home!"

"I thought you were very brave." Uru said, following the king.

Mohatu had stopped and called for Zuzu, saying he needed to talk to Ahadi alone and teach him a lesson. Ahadi ducked but Zuzu flew over and knew this wouldn't end well.

"Come Uru," Zuzu said, "Ahadi, good luck."

"Bye Ahadi." Uru said, starting to leave with Zuzu.

"Bye."

"Ahadi." Mohatu called.

Walking over to his father, he sat down and listened to his father. He was in trouble and he got Uru in danger. But his father had actually admitted being scared. The bravest one he knew, was scared?

"You were?" Ahadi asked.

"Yes." Mohatu responded, "I was afraid I might lose you."

Ahadi understood and began telling how the hyenas were even more scared, which ended in them running around and Ahadi got on top of his father's mane. Mohatu had told him about each king of the past being part of the stars, protecting the queens, which was the moon, and how each king had a great rule. And one day, he would be up there with Ahadi.

"Really?" Ahadi asked.

"Yes." Mohatu answered, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember, that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

The trio looked over their wounds and found them, not to bad. But they were hungry though.

Kingo gave a sneer from atop a rock, not entirely for the hyena as his thoughts were about being the next king. 'I know they said I'll be king after Ahadi, but I have this feeling that he'll have his own heir to be the next king…' He thought before speaking that he thought the hyena didn't really deserve the zebra leg he dropped them.

The trio started to object and give reasons why it wasn't so easy to get rid of the cubs.

"It wasn't like they were alone Kingo!" Tania said

Kingo just looked at the hyenas with contempt.

"Besides, what are you suppose to do? Kill Mohatu?" Kichaa asked, not seeing the smirk on Kingo's face.

"Yeah, he's the strongest lion around!" Tania agreed.

"We'll kill them, Ahadi too. I will be King!" Kingo roared jumping to another rock, apparently showing that his injuries weren't actually as bad as they seemed. "Here's the plan…" He whispered it to the trio, grinning after. "Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!"

The trio looked at him and then smiled, as they cheered 'Long live the King', but one thing crossed Tania's mind, how?

"But how would we kill them?" She asked.

"Leave Mohatu to me…" The lion grinned as they set in motion the plan.

"Alright, so we get the kid?" Kichaa asked, clearly liking this plan already.

"What do you think?" Kingo asked, smirking.

"Um yes?" The hyena guessed.

"Yes, you get the kid."

Mohatu woke up with a yawn, only to see his son was sleeping in his paws. He smiled and looked to his right, and saw Uru sleeping beside her mother. He sighed and lightly moved his son up and put him at his side.

Mohatu shook out his mane and headed down for his morning patrol with Zuzu, honestly, Mohatu just wanted to rest, but he knew that could wait.

Sometime later Kingo came up to the bored cub. "Ahadi, come with me. Your father has a surprise for you and told me to fetch you" He lied, smiling at his nephew. "Come along" He said as he lead the cub along.

"Really?" Ahadi asked, surprised, "Cool!"

Ahadi ran after his uncle, excited about the surprise.

Then Ahadi's smile faded when he saw the gorge. He wasn't supposed to go in the gorge and after what happened Yesterday, he was sure he didn't want to disobey his father again. "The gorge?" Ahadi asked, "But I'm not allowed here. Why would my father want me to come here?"

"If I told you the surprise, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Kingo smiled sweetly at his nephew, "Just stay on this rock, maybe practice that little roar of yours hmm? I'll go get him." Kingo said, turning to leave as he walked away and soon a lizard crawled from the branches of the tree in front of Ahadi.

Ahadi was surprised that Kingo heard him roar like that, but what could he do? Then he saw the lizard, he grinned and started to roar at it. First two were failures but the third was...A bingo - as best as a Lipard could do anyways. But then, Ahadi heard something coming his way and then he saw a stampede. 'No.' He thought before taking off, running for his life. 'Was this the surprise?!' He asked himself in his mind.

Kingo ran out of breath up to his brother with a terrified look, "Stampede, in the gorge! Ahadi's down there!"

Mohatu's eyes widen with horror when he heard that, "Ahadi." He breathed. There was no way he was going to lose his son! He took off at full speed, hoping to get there in time.

Ahadi had made his way up a old tree and was hanging on one of the branches when Zuzu flew in and spotted him. "Zuzu!" The prince cried, "Help me!"

"Your father's coming!"

"Hurry, please!"

Kingo had ran alongside his brother as they raced to the gorge and looking for the cub, with Zuzu pointing out the tree.

Mohatu didn't waste anytime before jumping down into the stampede, and running towards that tree, but he before he could even make an inch left, he was kicked back and he shook his head before seeing Ahadi fly into and coming crashing down, but Mohatu got his son into his mouth and made a run for it, to somewhere that they both could get out save.

Kingo was slightly surprised at his brother jumping straight into the stampede, he however made his own way around on an ledge watching the scene unfold below.

As scared as he was, Mohatu couldn't let his young son; his only son just die. He was needed. And to the kings he would save him! But before he could even move, Mohatu had hit a running animal and it sent Ahadi flying to the ground. After shaking his head, Ahadi found himself on a edge and saw his father get knock back in. After a few moments, Mohatu had jumped on the edge a few inches away from where Ahadi's was, and started to pull himself up. Once he saw Kingo, Mohatu knew he needed help getting up there.

"Kingo!" Mohatu said, "Help me!"

Kingo in the darkness out of sight of Ahadi stared at his brother, slamming his claws harshly into his paws causing Mohatu to roar out. Kingo lowered his head to his brother as a twisted smile appeared on his muzzle, "Long live the King!" He watched his brother's facial reaction before throwing him, having much earlier whacked Zuzu aside.

Mohatu couldn't believe what he had heard, but it was way to late now. He was falling and he heard his son cry out for him. Damn. He failed to protect his son. Now, Ahadi was parentless.

Ahadi on the other hand, was shocked to see his father falling, after the stampede died out, he ran back in the gorge to find his father, but when he did. Mohatu wasn't moving. "Dad?" Ahadi asked, "Dad, come on! You gotta get up!"

Before Ahadi could even see his uncle coming towards him, he heard something behind his uncle's shadow. Hyenas. He was scared but he knew that his father was gone and couldn't help him, so he stood there and started to talk to his uncle, "Uncle Kingo? Why are the hyenas here?" Ahadi asked.

"What have you done?" Kingo spoke with a false sadness, "Run, kid. And do not return."

Ahadi took one last look at his father and then uncle, "He tried to save me." that was the last thing Kingo had heard from the young cub before Ahadi ran off. The throne was now Kingo's.

Kingo gave the hyenas a chance before he took over the chasing, swiping his claws at the cub which narrowly avoided it.

Ahadi was unsure why his uncle was doing this, but he hated it. He ran until his legs would give out. Out of the Pride Lands, is where he went. And into a desert he went. Passing out from the searing heat of the sun.

Then two animals, that weren't lions, came around and made any birds around the cub fly away, the two looked at him and started to talk with each other.

"Can we keep him?" The warthog asked the meerkat, who shook it's head.

"Are you kidding? It'll eat us!"

"Come on, Bozi, he's so helpless and alone!"

Bozi shook his head, "Harold, it'll grow up! And become evil."

"Well, I'm helping him."

After finding some shade for the cub to rest under, Bozi started to splash water all over him, waking the young prince up.

"Hmm?" Ahadi said, and then saw Bozi and Harold.

"Hey kiddo," Bozi started, "You alright?"

"Maybe, if you can change the past." Ahadi responded.

"What's eaten ya?" Harold asked.

"Nothing that can be thought of as good."

Kingo sat atop a rock in the night, having called together the lionesses. "Mohatu's death is a terrible tragedy, but to lose Ahadi as well…" He shook his head in a mock sadness, "So it is with a saddened heart that I assume the throne. Business is expected to go on as usual come morning." Kingo then headed for the King's Den of Pride Rock, laying down on one of the 'beds' for a nap.

Uru looked at her mother and then at Kingo, "Mom," She started, "Where's Ahadi?"

The lioness looked sadly at her cub, giving her a gentle comfort nuzzle. "He'd say dead, but as long as you believe he is out there somewhere…" She spoke rather softly to Uru, so King Kingo wouldn't hear. "No matter what, keep faithful my young diamond"

Uru looked at Kingo and then at her mother once more, "Are we leaving? Or staying?" In truth, she wondered what they would do. If they were to go back home, what would her father think?

Kingo appeared on Pride Rock a moment later, "No One is to leave without my permission first!" He roared, if the lionesses made noise of disapproval a rather threatening snarl quickly silenced them.

Uru hid behind her mother. Shaking.

The lioness just comforted her cub as best she could as they headed to bed.

* * *

Ahadi was taken to a nice quiet jungle, where Bozi and Harold took care of him. But that didn't stop the nightmares though. Nightmares of his father's death, his uncle chasing him out of the Pride Lands. It scared him. It made him think about his life and where it stood.

Bozi had to comfort the kid along with Harold, Ahadi was young and had just lost his father. Harold had stayed with him most nights and keep him safe from anything. "Do you think my dad's up there?" Is what Ahadi would ask when looking at the stars. Harold would say yes, but Bozi would laugh at it. Which sent Ahadi into tears, Harold would always comfort him and would sleep with him that night or nights. It wasn't long until Ahadi grew a black tuft on his head.

"Your growing kiddo." Bozi said.

"Really? I still look like a cub." Ahadi told him.

"But you grew a tuft! You didn't always have one!" Harold said.

Ahadi laughed and looking at his reflection, seeing it about to turn into a small mane one day, but Harold told him to come and he went, leaving the pond of water. He smiled when they started to joke around and play.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Kingo was pacing in the den, what was it that he needed again?

"A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no

descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have cubs... Immortality will

be mine! Immortality will be mine!"

A lovely golden lioness approached in an attempt to talk sense into Kingo, "Kingo? It's chaos out there"

"Ah, Uru... Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My how you've grown."

"Kingo, you have got to do something. We're being forced to overhunt"

 _"She's got those assets feminine"_

"You're the king. Control the hyenas"

 _"I have to make her mine"_

"You're destroying the Pridelands"

 _"Nobility in every gene"_

"If we don't stop now.. Don't you see..."

 _"She has to be my queen"_

"...there's still a chance for things to be all right again..."

 _"Come, sweet Uru"_ King rubbed against her much to her displeasure.

 _"It's written in the stars"_

"What are you doing? Are you listening to me?"

 _"We'll create a host of little Kingos"_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"Tell me I'm adored"_ Kingo had creepily yet sexily stalked up to the female.

"Get away from me"

"Tell me I'm adored" Uru cornered smacked him with her claws.

"Oh hoo hoo, Uru, you know how I loathe violence... One way or another, I always get what I want" Kingo amusedly said rubbing his cheek, before following shortly after her.

He saw the lionesses gathered below, and spoke before they could: "Let the Pride be my witness, I choose Uru as my Queen"

"And I reject you" Uru said back.

"Be my Queen, or be forever banished from the Pridelands." Kingo threatened.

"You can't banish me"

"Take her away" He murmurred.

"Be reasonable, please"

"Didn't you hear me?" Kingo growls a bit towards her.

"No."

"Take her away, I am the king. You MUST do as I say!" Kingo said aggressively, the lionesses covering Uru in a blockade.

"Ahh, so that's the game eh?" Kingo said as he stepped up Pride Rock, "Mutiny, Insurrection..." He trailed off muttering something about Respect and Obedience.

As he headed to the lip of Pride Rock he sung, _"It's time you were all introduced_

 _To your ruler's executive staff_

 _Perhaps not the kind you've been used to_

 _But certainly game for a laugh"_

As the shadows of the hyenas appeared as they approached upon the lionesses, _"We'd like to assure you no fooling_

 _Red meat is no longer our scene_

 _And if now and then we're seen drooling_

 _It's only an ancestor's gene!"_

 _"So prepare for a glorious future!_

 _Be prepared for the pride's golden age!"_

 _"It's like any other_

 _Who murdered a broth-"_ One hyena started but was quickly silenced by another with a paw.  
 _"If we don't spread rumors_

 _He'll feed us and room us!"_

 _"With friends in high places,_

 _We hold all the aces!"_

"So don't try and rattle my cage" Kingo half-sung, watching as the hyenas chased Uru off and out of the Pride Lands. Their numbers were too great for the lionesses to successfully fend off.

The hyenas sang, _"Oh, imagine if anyone dared!"_

Kingo along with the hyenas _"Be prepared!"_

 _"Oh, imagine if anyone dared!"_

 _"Be Prepared!"_ He said with a darkness in his voice and eyes as he watched Uru get further and further away.

* * *

Ahadi had a full black mane, that stopped at his chest, he was looking at the sky wondering about Pride Rock, he had forgotten about the place over the years he had grown, but Uru never left his mind. Harold and Bozi were his closest friends now, and he was happy at the jungle. He was more than happy living there and was free of worries.

"Y'know kiddo," Bozi started, "You're not so bad."

"Thanks Bozi." Ahadi said.

"I thought you were going to be some monster that would eat us, but you proved that wrong!"

Ahadi laughed and started to walk with him, Harold started to talk about something having to do with love and stuff. Ahadi laughed it off and then his mind went to Uru. How was she doing? He shook his head and listened on with Bozi of Harold's story.

"Pretty sure that's the whole point of love, Harold." Ahadi guessed, "Besides, I never said I would fall in love or could!"

"That's my boy!" Bozi said, "Never fall in love!"

"That's like saying you never love someone."

"Hey, never said I didn't love someone." Bozi joked.

Ahadi laughed and wondered about how things would look like back at Pride Rock, but his uncle would be ruling right now. He had been since he was a cub, but that was in the past. Wasn't it.

"Hey kiddo," Bozi asked, "You ever love someone before us finding you?"

"Well there was this one lioness." Ahadi admitted, "She has golden fur, brown-red eyes, and looks lovely."

"Man, she must be."

"But I don't know what she looks like now." Ahadi sighed.

"Tough luck kiddo."

Harold was distracted by a beetle and went to try and catch it to eat, as Bozi and Ahadi had their chat. He heard something and looked back, the next thing he knew was that he was being chased by a lioness as he screamed out trying to evade her. Bozi was the quicker to check on the scene, as Ahadi had been about to get a sip when his friends' screams were heard.

Ahadi ran towards them and saw a lioness coming towards them. He growled at the lioness and fought her. Only to see it was Uru. "Uru?" He asked and looked at her, "That really you?

Uru looked the feline in the eyes, "Ahadi?" She pounced him hugging him. "I've missed you. You're needed back home. Everything's destroyed, and Kingo won't listen to reason! He's gone mad."

"Missed you too!" Ahadi said, hugging her back, "And what do you mean everything's destroyed? Thought Kingo was a good king." He looked at his friend, "And I'm not needed. I was never needed."

"You are the King! You must take your place in the circle of life!" Uru said in distress, "Look. Whatever happened in the past wasn't your fault! You've got to put your past behind you…"

"Easy for you to say!" Ahadi told her, anger in his voice, "You weren't the one in that gorge! You didn't see your father die! And most of all, you weren't the one to leave behind ones that needed you! You had a family, you still do. Unlike me."

"Had…" Uru's face went solemn with a hint of sadness but also anger, "Your uncle exiled me because I refused to be his Queen! I love you… …He's let the hyena take over the lands, we're about to starve…"

Ahadi looked at her, he felt bad for his betrothed and best friend, he did the only thing he could think of. He nuzzled her. "Uru, I love you too. But I just can't go back. He'll kill me. He already tried that."

"Then you have doomed us…" Uru took a step away sadly, "Just let me ask one thing, what would your father want?" She said before going off.

Ahadi looked at Uru and sighed, walking away with that question and heard one voice, "Go back kiddo." Bozi had said that with Harold. Ahadi smiled and went off to find Uru, only to see her walking into the Pride Lands. "Uru!" Ahadi shouted, catching up with her, "Hey, it's okay!" He nuzzled her and looked at her. "I'll see what I can do about Kingo."

Uru led him to the now-gray lands that were once lush green. "Pretty bad, isn't it?"

"I didn't think..." Ahadi said, looking around, "Things got this bad!?" He started to regret leaving, "You weren't allowed to leave?"

"No… None of us were…" Uru told Ahadi, "Mother… had enough and tried to oppose him by leaving. He killed her as an example, she was the only family I had left…" She looked off at the distant Pride Rock.

"Uru, I'm so sorry." Ahadi said, "My mother...Left. I never knew her well." He sighed and then thought of something, "You got me now. Let's go." He started to head towards Pride Rock.

She smiled at him and went to distract Kingo - also maybe try and get through to him.

Kingo ordered the hyenas to let her pass, giving her a last chance to accept becoming his queen.

"If you were half the king-" Uru never got to finish as the lion turned around, smacking her to the ground.

Ahadi roared out when he saw Uru fall, he frowned and jumped down, running over to her, and then looking at Kingo. "One good reason why I'm not ripping you apart!"

Kingo just chuckled, "Have you told your loyal subjects your secret? Who is responsible for Mohatu's death?" He stalked towards Ahadi, making him step back.

Ahadi looked at them, but mainly Uru. "You are." He said. He was lying, he didn't want to tell them that he was responsible for his father's death.

"You murdered him! My own brother…" Kingo growled back as lightning crashed along the sky. His pushing forward caused Ahadi to go ever closer to the edge of Pride Rock.

"Ahadi!" Uru cried as the lighting struck, but Ahadi held on.

"Kingo, don't do this!" Ahadi cried, remembering his father's death, "Please..."

Kingo had a dark grin, "This is too easy. Why, it's almost as easy as killing your father."

"What?!" Ahadi growled with anger.

"Oops, the cat's out of the bag. Oh well, it'll be our little secret" Kingo spoke quickly "Goodnight, Sweet Prince" He said leaping at Ahadi who had managed to pull himself up, as said feline managed to dodge-duck under the attack hitting Kingo off with a kick.

Kingo managed to catch himself, hanging on to the rock barely. "Ahadi, help me! Please!"

Ahadi gave an angered face for a moment before speaking, "Why should I?"

"Are you no better than I? You're no murderer Ahadi, Please. I beg your forgiveness, you are King. You have won." Kingo's voice had fear in it, but it was mock - he was always good at disguising his voice and emotions.

Ahadi looked at his uncle, and then Uru, who shook her head at helping his uncle, the lionesses agreed with her. He took one look at his uncle and frowned. He breathed heavily with anger and ashamed, he remembered what his father had said once, 'Even the coldest, darkest, of hearts need their rest.' With that in mind, Ahadi spoke his answer.

"No." Ahadi told him, not bothering with his uncle's pleads, "You murdered my father...For the throne no less! Why should I help a murderer like you?"

"Ahadi," Uru started, "Let him go. We won't blame you if you let him die. He killed my mother. It proves that he has no heart."

"He has one alright." Ahadi said, "But he refuses to listen to it and do what's right."

Giving one last, look at his uncle, knowing he was slipping fast, he left, hearing his uncle's plea, but he had none of it. Then his uncle fell. Into the flame.

Despite his severe burns Kingo managed to creep up on Uru and pinning her, he had his way with her before laughing maniacally, "I always get what I want!"

Ahadi had seen him and pushed him off before ending him. "Never again." He said, and lead Uru way from him.

His deranged laugh still echoed as the fire finally consumed him, putting an end to his life and reign. Aside from the crackling of fire, everything was silent once again as a rain poured down putting out the flames with a sizzle as Ahadi climbed Pride Rock to reclaim his rightful place.

Uru however was a bit concerned in that she could be carrying Kingo's cubs, only time would tell.

Once he had roared to the kingdom, he came back down and nuzzled Uru, "Everything is going to be fine, Uru, nothing will hurt you anymore."

"I hope you're right" She smiled at him, returning the nuzzle.

Ahadi smiled and lead her to the den, "Let's gets some rest."

Months past as the lands turned green and prosperous once again, Uru having two beautiful sons. One golden just like her but with a red tail tuft, the other a shade of reddish-brown, lighter than Mohatu had been and a near-black tail tuft.

Ahadi came in and saw them, he smiled and nuzzled her, "They're beautiful, Uru, what do you want to name them?" He asked, looking at his sons.

Uru gave her sons a lick on the head, waking them up as young Rafiki came up to them smiling.

"Mufasa for the golden one, I believe I've heard it means King somewhere. And Taka for the other one, which means Honorable." Uru answered, letting the monkey take her cub one at a time to their presentations.

Ahadi smiled at the names, and looked at his mate before nuzzling her, once the cubs presentations were done, the king and queen held the cubs, Ahadi held Mufasa, while Uru held Taka.

Rafiki was aware that the name Taka had other meanings, but hoped it would not come to that as he kept quiet on blessing the two cubs. He was also aware that the name Mufasa, if broken into thirds had other meanings as well. After all, "Fa" in their language meant "Die". The mandroon gave a small sigh, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

Ahadi smiled at Mufasa and gave him a nuzzle, before looking at Taka.

Weeks passed and soon months passed. Both, Mufasa and Taka, were three months old now. And they couldn't be more happier.

Mufasa once again pinned his little brother from the back in play.

Taka groaned and looked at him, "Get offa me Mufasa."

The two brothers were out playing when it started to rain heavily, lightning striking near Taka lighting the dry bush on fire which even the rain was having trouble putting out.

Mufasa saw it and helped Taka get away from it fast, they both ran until they saw Pride Rock, both were breathing heavily but they made it back safe and sound. Ahadi and Uru saw them and nuzzled them, not knowing what happened.

Both cubs were soaked from the rain as little Taka curled up in a small cave as he looked around fearfully.

Uru went over to her son and cuddle him, "Don't worry Taka, it's okay."

The little cub shook his head, "H-how can lightning cause fire in heavy rain? How can fire beat water?" He asked as he crawled into his mother's paws. "Th-at bolt hit near me." Taka had his ears back and wide eyes.

"Sometimes fire beats water." Uru explained, "And water does beat fire. Just sometimes it's the other way around. And your lucky you weren't hurt."

Taka just shiver, crying though his fur was already soaked from the rain as he cuddled his mother.

Uru held her son closer, not noticing Mufasa having Ahadi for comfort. "It's alright, Taka, I'm here."

The young cub just shivered, sniffling as he looked towards his brother.

Mufasa smiled a little as Ahadi nuzzled him, Ahadi looked at Taka and smiled, walking towards him with Muafasa. The king nuzzled both of his cubs and wife.

Taka looked up at Ahadi, scared. "Is… is it true your not our real daddy? S-some other cubs were talking..."

Ahadi was taken back by this, and choose to lie, "No. I am your real daddy, Taka. Don't listen to the other cubs." Ahadi had nuzzled his young son, hoping to cheer him up. "Nothing the other cubs say is true."

"You lyin'" Taka looked up at his mother for her answer, "But I know you is true mommy" He smiled up at her.

Uru smiled and nuzzled her son, "You're father isn't lying Taka. What he says is true."

"We lions, he part lion." Taka pushed away from his mother suddenly growling, glancing over at Mufasa for a moment before looking up at Ahadi, "If what you say is true, then where is gamma? Was she a leopard and not a lion? Don't lie, your eyes betray you." He gave a small smirk at that last piece he said.

"Taka, my mother left. And yes, she was a leopard. But that doesn't mean anything. I'm your real father. Nothing more than that." Ahadi explained, giving Taka a nuzzle.

"Dad's right Taka!" Mufasa agreed, "So what if gamma left? All mother leopards do that!"

"But we lions, daddy's not full lion. If he was really our dad, wouldn't we have a little leopard in us too then?" Taka shot back to his brother's outburst. "I… got to go see to something." With that the young cub turned and left, paying them no more attention.

"Dad, don't we a have a little leopard in us?" Muafasa asked his father.

Ahadi chuckled, "Yes, Mufasa. You do."

"Your brother thinks differently than you do." Uru explained, "Now, I should go find him. Unless you want to come Mufasa?"

"Nah. I'm good."

Uru nodded and left, not before giving Ahadi a nuzzle. Finding Taka, was going to be a bit hard. But not to hard.

The young cub had learnt fairly early that rolling in dirt or mud was a good way to mask one's scent which he had done, and was careful not to leave any obvious tracks as he went to visit his friends. One just happened to be a young hyena that had nobody to play with about her age, the others were a cheetah, jackal, and vulture. "Hey Harusi" He smiled at the rather happy and excited jackal pup, looking towards the others now. "Whatcha want to play today?"

Uru really couldn't find Taka anywhere, but with a little help of the kings, she had figured that Taka must've masked his scent. So, she had left him to do whatever he wanted to do. "Just be home before dark." She muttered and left for Pride Rock.

"Hey Taka!" Anasa said, smiling, "Wanna play fight?"

Despite the cub's smile he seemed to be upset by something as it faded when he looked towards Anasa. "Normally yes. But, I don't feel like it today." He sighed, before growling off in the direction of his "home" but he wasn't sure he would call it such...

"What's up with him?" Anasa asked, the others shrugged and went on play fighting.

When Uru returned home, she nuzzled Ahadi and watched as both her mate and son played with each other. Smiling, as they did.

"Mommy and father lie…" Taka answered the young hyena sadly. "I just know they're going to chose my brother over me for heir. Lies are just the start." The cub stared off hatefully at the rock that was once his home.

"They won't do that." Mtazamo said, "They love you! More than they love Mufasa!" The others nodded, "Besides, Mufasa isn't as strong as you!"

"He can't track like you!" Sorora said.

"And, he can't make friends as quick as you!" Anasa added, "You're so much more than Mufasa!"

"He doesn't know but I heard him as I was leaving to find you guys, he admitted his mother was a leopard so he can't be our true dad as me and Muffs are pure lion." Taka just growl to the rock before turning around to his friends, "Can I stay with one of you tonight? I don't think they really care and it's just pretendingness…" He asked of his friends who had never lied to him nor would they.

"Sure." Mtazamo said, "You can stay with me."

Taka smiled again, play pouncing his friends in a game of play fight not caring that the sun was setting as he still enjoyed his game with them as for all he knew this could be the last time he'd ever get to see them. He wasn't keen on going back home, because of Ahadi. Sure, he acted nice whenever Uru was around but as soon as she wasn't Taka was punished for things such as coming home late amongst other things. He gave a sneer in the rock's direction before following Mtazamo to his place he stayed as the stars came into view.

"So, other than your dad lies... What else does he do? You don't have to answer, though it would be nice to know." Matazamo said, cocking his head to the side.

Back at Pride Rock, Uru was still up, waiting for her son to come home. Mufasa had gone to bed and Ahadi was still up also. Getting mad and angry at Taka for being so late. She would hear Taka scream in pain whenever Ahadi had punished him, though Taka would often be quiet. She wouldn't admit it, she wasn't fond of how Ahadi would treat Taka.

"He hurts me when I'm a little late, punishes me for things I didn't do or haven't done an'… yells. I'm always in trouble with him!" The cub curl up against the cheetah, "I'm not supposed to have friends, according to him. Not looking forward to going back home, but I must tomorrow. I probably won't get to see any of you again for a long time…" He just sigh, crying a little bit...

"Don't worry Taka. We will." The cheetah gave a friendly nuzzle to his lion friend, "Your mommy's more nicer. She'll let you see us." Though, there was this huge doubt in the air.

"Yeah… But as long as he's king, his decisions overrule mother's…" The cub just shook his head rather sadly.

"Aww..."

"Sooner or later they're going to fight, I just hope neither gets badly wounded" Taka stared up at the stars twinkling in the night sky, silently asking them: why.

"Yeah. Ever wonder what it's like to be king? In your father's pawprints?"

"King, yes…" The cub just continue to stare up at the stars.

The next morning, Ahadi had woken up before Uru or Mufasa. Yet he refused to believe that Taka was once again late or lost. Until Uru had woken up, and was going to find him. "I'll be okay. I just want to find him myself." She had told her mate that and left to find Taka. Hoping he was somewhere around Pride Rock.

Taka had overslept, not having gotten much sleep last night as he yawned stretching then sighed as he looked around. "I truly hope I do get to see you guys again at some point. You take care, as father has a bit of a temper he could end up killing any of you. I do not wish you to be in danger because of me."

The cub gave his friends each a nuzzle and hug on saying goodbye. Anasa and Harusi probably had it the hardest with their friend that had brought them together as a team left.

Uru had been walking for hours until she had found Taka walking towards her, "Taka!" She sounded happy and overjoyed to see her son safe and sound, "Where were you? I was so worried." She gave Taka a nuzzle.

Taka looked around fearfully to see if Ahadi was anywhere near. "Sowwy mommy… Wanted to spend time with my friends and say goodbye…" The cub cried a little bit before rubbing against his mother's legs. "I don't like Ahadi."

"I know, honey, I know." Uru nuzzled her son, "We won't tell Ahadi."

Taka rolled his eyes, "He knows anyways. I wasn't home for his curfew" The cub hissed when he had said "His" looking up at his mommy. "He goinna hurt me more…" He kept looking around in case Ahadi showed up out of nowhere as he sometimes did...

"I won't let him. You're staying with me for the whole day." Uru explained, picking Taka up and walking over to Pride Rock.

The cub curled himself up when his mother picked him up, ears drooped and eyes wide with fright as they neared Pride Rock. In a way, he knew Ahadi would still be up and waiting for them.

Ahadi was waiting, with Mufasa this time, for both his mate and son. When they returned, he growled at Taka, but Uru had placed him between her paws like a infant scared. She was standing over him, protecting him form anything.

"Where were you!?" Ahadi growled but Uru stood in his way.

"That's something you don't need to know!" Uru spat back, "You hurt him whenever I'm not around, you abuse him! And I'm done with it!"

"Uru?"

Uru went on about how she didn't like Ahadi pushing Taka around, and how he would hurt him. Soon, Mufasa was scared that his parents might leave each other.

Taka just shivered, giving his brother a glance. He knew Mufasa knew that 'father' never treated him right, but never knew just how bad it really was.

Uru had enough, she took Taka and left for a while, Mufasa following her and his brother, leaving Ahadi by himself. Uru knew something was up when Taka would come in with tears rolling down his face, and she had enough.

"Where are we going?" Muffy asked, following his mother.

"To the watering hole."

The cub Taka just shake as he was being carried by his mother. "Uh, Muffy?" He tried to alert his brother of their father chasing after them. "Mummy!"

Uru looked back and saw Ahadi, making her growl, "Muffy, run!" Mufasa started to run, Uru took them somewhere else and hid them both, hiding herself next. Taka was put by Mufasa. Uru hiding by herself. When Ahadi was where they were trying to find them. A lion with a tan fur, a brown mane, orange eyes, and a bit lighter tan paws jumped out.

"Stay away from my family!" The lion named Erevu shouted at the king, "You're not getting your paws on my baby girl! Or my mate!"

"I'm only looking for my mate and cubs!"

"Like I would believe that!"

Taka noticed a pile of dirt a bit further off and rolled in it, gesturing for Muffy to do the same. "If we need to there's an escape tunnel right here" He spoke quietly as the two felines started to fight each other as Taka watched from in the den. "Mummmmy…."

Mufasa got closer to Taka and saw their mother starting to move towards them, once Erevu had turned his back to them, he had finally gotten Ahadi to leave, he sighed and turned to face Uru and her cubs.

"He's gone. Come on out Uru." Erevu spoke gently, "Now, what happened?"

Uru had came out of her hiding spot and faced her friend, "He's been abusing Taka. We need to stay here for a while."

"Don't need to ask twice."

Uru had gotten the cubs to come out and greet Erevu.

"This is Erevu, my friend." She explained to her cubs.

Taka slowly creeped out of the den looking around rather jumpily at even the slightest mismove of the lions. What happened next was too fast for any of them to react to, Ahadi had apparently snook up into the trees after they thought he left, and smacked Taka across the face with his claws extended on his pounce landing causing Taka to screech out in pain as he scrambled back into the den and tunnel area that was just big enough for cubs to fit in leaving a trail of blood behind him as he continued running. At this point, he didn't care what happened to his so-called father and went to try and find one of his friends, provided they were still alive, he knew they would help him by taking him to their parents and pride or clan, whichever it might end up being.

Uru and Erevu had growled and attacked Ahadi, making him fall on the ground, Uru picked Mufasa up and began running with Erevu's family behind them, trying to catch up with them. Uru had found Taka and stopped him from going anywhere, Erevu taking a look at the wound and making sure it wouldn't be too deep.

"It'll heal, but you might want to take him to the shaman or something."

Taka refused to let them have a good look as he squeaked his way through and past his mother and her friend running off towards the Elephant Graveyard running into view of at least two of his friends, Anasa the Hyena and Harusi the jackal pup that had been adopted by the hyena on his losing his parents to a certain feline...

When his friends saw him, both were shocked, "Taka! What happened?!" Harusi asked, running up to his friend, "It looks bad! And it's bleeding!"

"'Dad' happened." He looked over at Anasa, as best he could anyways given his fresh injury. "Take me to your mommy?" The cub asked. "I know momma don't like hyena, but if she sees just how bad off you guys really are…"

"Then she'll lets us in! Come on!" Anasa said, taking Taka towards her mother with Harusi.

Taka followed with a little help and looked up at the hyena, the Queen leader of her clan. Taka's left eye was screwed shut tight. "Not-dad Ahadi did this" The cub said coldly to the hyena, referring to his wound. "He's no king."

"You're right. He's no king." The queen said, having one of the healers treat the wound, "Which is why your mommy wants to leave him."

"…Be better if he weren't king anymore" The cub told the queen, casually looking at his two remaining friends without expression.

"True, but he is Mohatu's son."

"But he's not my or Muffy's dad anyways…" He turned his head up at that.

"True, your his uncle's cubs."

"Wait, 'daddy' had an Uncle?" The cub turned his attention on to the hyena, curious what this queen would have to say about it.

"Yes, he did. His name was Kuua. Your real father." The queen explained, "He choose not to tell you."

Taka snorted, "He'd tell me not to trust anything you guys say, yet I've found you hyena more trustworthy than him."

"Now, isn't your mother getting worried?" The queen asked

Taka nod, "But I don't want to go to her alone. Ahadi knows some tricks…" He sighed.

"I'm sure he isn't there." The queen told Taka, "Would you like one of us to come with you?"

Taka look around "Yes please"

"Alright. Let's go." The queen started walking with Taka to his mother.

Taka on looking back notice his friends following but they were helping a young hyena cub that could not walk on its own, he gave a small smile as he saw his mother.

"Taka!" Uru shouted as she ran towards him, "There you are! Thank god you're safe." When she saw the Hyena queen, however, she gave a light smile, "Thank you."

"No worries." The queen said, before returning to her clan.

"Come on, Taka, let's go. There's cubs I want you and Mufasa to meet."

"Wait mommy…" Taka said going up to his two friends carrying his third friend. Putting a paw around him once he was lowered onto the ground, "He can't walk nor stand on his own. And as there's simply not enough food where they live, most defective cubs are killed. They don't want to do it, but they have no choice. What good is a clan member that can't hunt or do anything besides eat and just be another mouth to feed?"

Uru thought for a moment and looked at the young hyena cub and then at Taka, "Taka..." Uru looked around the Pride Lands and then at Taka once more, "Alright... He can stay, but you must explain this to Mufasa and... Ahadi." Picking the young pup up, Uru began walking towards Pride Rock, but stopping once she heard Taka following her, "You were brave to let me see him and explain why you wanted him to live with us. I'll do the explaining to Ahadi."

Taka paused, "What of my other friends? There's still not enough food where they live!" He looked sadly between his mother and two friends - Anasa and Harusi, to which the latter whined.

Uru stopped..."Taka... Your two other friends can come too."

Taka smile as Harusi ran up excitedly, tail wagging a mile a minute. Anasa joined after helping the deformed hyena onto her back.

Still, the young lion cub was concerned about this… Ahadi, as they headed back home to their rock reluctantly...

Once they returned, Uru had stood in front of them, and told Ahadi everything. Mufasa was excited to have new friends and started to play with them, Taka started to play as well, then Uru remembered something, "Mufasa, Taka. There's a few cubs I would like you to meet."

Taka tried not to look at his 'father' the wrong way as he trotted over to his mother, catching Ahadi's glare to which he had had enough of and growled. "You are NOT my father, you are our Uncle! And you could be nicer to me, yet you show favoritism to Mufasa! You treat me like a piece of Trash! You'll never be my father or a father to me if you continue treating me this way. Mother told be I was named Taka for Honorable, and I am NOT your Uncle Kuua so stop it!"

He didn't care at this point if the large lipard hit him again. "Oh, and to You I'm not longer Taka. My name is Scar." He turned his nose up now ignoring Ahadi unless the King called him by his new name as he padded over back to his mother and friends.

Ahadi stared at the cub in shock, not bothering to even talk to them anymore. Uru, on the other hand, couldn't believe what Scar had just said, shaking her head, she took the cubs over to their new friends.

"Mufasa, Scar," Uru began, "Meet Sarafina, Sarabi."

Sarafina's fur is a tawny color, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all paler in color. With apple-green eyes. Sarabi sports a distinctive dark pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on her muzzle, paws, and underbelly. Her nose is also dark, and her ears are rimmed with brown. Like Mufasa, she sports large orange eyes.

Before either prince could speak, Uru went on, "And this young cub is Tor."

Tor had gold fur, while his paws, underbelly, and muzzle is white. His nose is shade of brown, and his eyes are teal blue.

"Mommy, you can still call me my name. It just him that can't" Taka smiled and looked shyly at the cub Sarabi. "Nice name…" He walked up to her, "Anyhow, that's my brother Mufasa and these are my friends Anasa and Harusi, and… Wasia. Wasia can't stand or walk on his own, it's due to the place they live simply having just not enough food…"

Uru smiled and nuzzled her son, before walking off. Sarabi smiled at the young prince and looked at his friends.

"Thanks. I think they'll be okay now that they're living here." Sarabi said before smiling at the prince, "I heard that Ahadi gave you that scar, Taka."

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. Still hurts…" Taka just sigh, looking to his brother. "I already know daddy crowning you king and betrothing you to Sarabi…" The cub just keep his head lowered after that. "They don't realize I have better hearing because of my big ears." He gave a small smile to his brother before it disappeared.

Mufasa and Sarabi looked at each other and then at Taka, Sarabi smiled and nuzzled the brown prince, "It's okay. We don't wanna be betrothed. We wanna find love on our own."

"Yes well, traditions aren't that easily broken." Taka just shake his head, "And traditions with Ahadi, one has no choice or say in the matter…"

"Then we'll just go along with it until we older and break it." Mufasa said, "Besides, I wouldn't want to marry anyone that I don't love."

Taka still looked depressed as he looked over at the other two cubs, Tor and Sarafina.

"Hey, cheer up!" Tor said, walking over to Taka, "At least you don't have anything to worry about! You don't need to worry about running the Kingdom!"

"I don't think that's helping Tor." Sarafina said.

Despite the momentary displeased look towards Tor, he looked over at the other cubs. "Well, I do know I'm next in line for King either way… But I don't think either of them have taken into account that if your heir has a heir then I'm just nothing besides an annoyance and another mouth to feed"

Taka started to walk away dejectedly, but not before giving Sarafina a nuzzle and Sarabi a lick on the cheek surprising her.

Sarabi was surprised when Taka gave her a lick on the cheek, making her blush. Tor and Mufasa looked at each other and then at the girls, they nodded and went after Taka.

"Hey! Hang on Taka! Wanna play fight?" Tor asked, running up to him with the other cubs.

"Nah, I'm rather tired…" Taka turned his head to them before yawning as he headed to his den's spot, curling up as he tried to sleep.

"Alright..." Tor said, and then tackled Mufasa. Sarabi and Sarafina helping Tor.

Taka turned his head away, tail flicking as he noticed Ahadi approaching.

"Scar! Look at me!" Ahadi's voice boomed around the den, "Right now!"

The young cub looked at him expressionless, tail still flicking around before coming to a rest against the side of his body. Taka still had his left eye closed still. "Whatdya want?" Not caring about his tone, because in a way it was Ahadi's fault that he was starting to be like this.

"...I'm sorry." Was all Ahadi said before leaving Taka alone, "I was wrong."

"Do I remind you of him or of your mom? Is that why you've treated me as you've done?" Taka spoke catching Ahadi a bit off-guard before the lipard could even step out of the den.

"... More of...Him." Ahadi answered, "He did things to me...Killed my father and so much more..."

Taka padded up to his Uncle, "Well, I'm not him but if you continue treating me as you've done… I'll probably end up like him unless you can try to change how you treat me, Uncle Ahadi" He rubbed against the lipard's leg before looking straight up at him, opening his left eye so the lipard could see the damage he'd done wasn't too serious and that the cub would still have his eye sight.

"... It's hard Taka." Ahadi said, nuzzling the young prince, "But I love you. No matter how I treat you. Now, how about tomorrow we go for a walk and play. Just the two of us."

"Muffy can come to keep an eye on things? I mean, after all if he is going to be the future king…" Taka sighed after returning a nuzzle.

"Yes, he can come." Ahadi said, giving Taka one more nuzzle, "Now. You would like me to stay with you tonight?"

Taka give a smile as he curled back up on his spot to sleep, "If you want…" The cub yawned after..

The next day Taka was still asleep snuggled against Ahadi when Uru came to check up on her son, Mufasa by her side.

Uru smiled when she saw the sight, Mufasa grinning and running up to his father and brother, trying to wake them up.

"Come on! The sun's up!" Mufasa said, running into his father's face.

"Alright." Ahadi groaned, "I'm up." Ahadi looked to his side and nuzzled Taka, "Wake up Taka."

Taka put a paw over his eyes, mumbling "Few more minutes…"

Ahadi chuckled, "I'm sure you can spare a few minutes to wake up."

The cub took the few extra minutes he got to rest before he yawned, getting up and stretching before looking towards his mother and brother. "Hey. We visit the waterhole? Firstly, I'm thirsty and Secondly, I was thinking swimming lessons would be good for both of us" He smiled up at his uncle for once in a very long time.

"I don't see why not." Ahadi said, smiling, "I'm sure the swimming lessons would be good too. Want your brother to come with us?"

Taka pounced his brother, for once actually getting him pinned which caused the younger cub to laugh in fun. "Hunting lessons next?" He asked of his mother and uncle.

The two laughed, "Yes. Now, come on." Ahadi said, as he began walking out of the den.

* * *

 ***At the waterhole***

"What's the first thing we do?" Taka asked with a grin, looking over at the water and keeping his family back from the water.

"Well...We jump in." Ahadi said, running and jumping in, Uru sitting in the shade.

"No!" Taka pointed out at what looked like a log in the water.

Ahadi looked at the log and got out of the water, shaking off the water and growling, "Taka, stay behind me."

The cub shook his head at Ahadi, "And your supposed to know better being king!" He giggled a bit but did as told, glancing back towards his mother and checking if he could see where Mufasa was...

"You..." Ahadi said, smiling, jumping back in, knowing it was just a log.

Mufasa was sitting by his mother, who nudge him towards the water. Finally getting his courage, Mufasa took one deep breath and jumped in.

"You lucky it just a log this time, but what if it hadn't been?" Taka went to help his brother, offering tips on swimming as it was trickier once one had to use the hind legs. Thus he started with him on purposely in shallow water.

"Then, I would be in trouble." Ahadi said, chuckling. Helping Mufasa out with swimming, and then helping out Taka.

Taka did a sneaky on splashing his uncle in the face before he dived showing them how good of a swimmer he was as he swam back to them with a fish in his mouth.

Ahadi laughed when Taka splashed him with water. When Taka came back up with a fish in his mouth, Ahadi only beamed more, "Nicely done Taka!"

After killing the fish in order to eat later, as the Pride's stockpile somehow was getting mysterious low he placed it by his mother "You watch our food? We get more for stockpile." He then went over to his brother, "You wanna try? Here's a tip…" And the darker-furred cub gave him his tip about catching fish and keeping his breathing muscles calm and relaxed when water gets in the mouth on grabbing the fish.

"Sure." Uru said, watching her sons and the food.

Mufasa watched as his brother got another fish, seeing how he did it, Mufasa tried. Letting his breathing muscles relax and calm once in the water, he grabbed hold on a fish and pulled up. Seeing the fish in his mouth.

Taka smile at seeing the size of the fish, though it wasn't one of the larger ones it'd still do for their food stock.

"Okay, you know what to do and where to put your fish. Hunting time now!" Taka waited for his brother to do what was needed and went off into a nearby field covered with patches of grass and shrubbery. It was far enough from the waterhole that it didn't and wouldn't break the laws of the lands.

Ahadi smiled and followed the cubs, after shaking the water off first. "Alright, stay low to the ground. Try not to make a sound."

Taka just roll his eyes, deciding to let his brother have the first go. "Firstly, pick the target…" He whispered.

"Got it." Muffy said, getting closer to his target and staying low to the ground

Taka also staying low so as to not blow his brother's cover, "As we're still cubs things like gazelle fawns or foals are too big for us, thus some options we have are some birds, hare, mice…" He also spoke quietly enough keeping his voice down so as not to spook any preys.

Mufasa nodded as he got closer to the hare, "Got it."

Taka just watch now.

Mufasa took one more step and pounced, catching the hare, "I did it!"

Taka continued watching as the caught hare scrambled to get away from it's captor, he considered grabbing the hare himself if it came his way as he looked for his own target.

Mufasa frowned and bit into the neck of the hare, "Sorry." Muffy muttered under his breath.

Taka just giggle a bit, quietly. He had picked out his target, as he carefully crept up on it watching for twigs or stones in his paws' paths. Once he decided he was close enough, he dug his claws into the earth as he awaited the right moment. Patience was key to a successful hunt as well.

His target happened to be an injured Dik-Dik foal who couldn't walk very good. The foal hadn't even seen Taka as it approached, eating the grass clumps near him. Taka launched himself at the foal's neck biting hard once it's sight was obscured by the grasses promptly killing it.

Taka just place a paw on his prey as he looked up over at the two adult lions with a smile, "You lucky Muffy, hare can be mean. I know, hate taking lives but in the end we have to eat too…"

"Yeah, I guess." Muffy said, seeing Ahadi walking towards them, "Hey Dad!"

Even though Taka called him Ahadi, Muffy still called him dad, "Nicely done you two! Natural hunters I see."

Taka grit his teeth as his brother stepped on his tail, causing the younger cub to bite Mufasa's own.

"OW!" Mufasa said, then tackled Taka, "What was that for?"

Taka had an equal snarly face, "You should watch where you're stepping!" He managed to roll over, shoving his larger brother aside.

"Alright, that's enough." Ahadi said, grabbing Mufasa and setting him aside, "No more fighting."

"Wasn't my intention, Uncle…" Taka said looking up at him.

"I know, Taka, I know."

The younger of the two cubs checks his own tail over, before looking to his brother. "I'm sorry, although you were stood on my tail. How's your tail?"

Mufasa smiled, "It's fine, I'm sorry too."

Taka playfully bop him on the nose before running off laughing.

Mufasa smiled and chased his brother, laughing.

"Brother, wait! The ground is too soft there!" Taka tried to warn him of the hidden sinkhole slowly getting deeper.

Mufasa stopped and looked at Taka, noticing the ground.

The ground rumbled giving way near the older cub's paws, Taka looked around to see how far off mother or Ahadi was. Even with their more grown forms it could still take them awhile. Taka watched as the ground sank. "Brother!"

"Taka!" Mufasa said, holding onto the edge, "Help me!"

The younger cub wanted to but also knew sinkholes could get bigger at any moment as he looked around frantically before he took the chance to try and pull his brother up however the ground beneath them collapsed and just before the impending rockslide cover the cubs alive clouds gathered as The Roar of the Elders was used keeping them from being buried.

Taka had been focusing on protecting his brother and himself, somehow summoning that power. He looked at his brother afterwards, before looking up at Ahadi and Uru near the edge. "Momma, careful! We small, so lighter than you two!"

Uru and Ahadi looked at each other and nodded, "Taka, hold on! Don't move. You to Mufasa!" Uru yelled moving towards Taka, while Ahadi moved toward Mufasa.

Taka pounced his brother out of harm's way as more gave way under the adults' weight. He wasn't quite fast enough to get out of the way as a boulder trapped him, though he couldn't move he focused his strength elsewhere as he was more worried for his family as they'd also be in trouble if the adults joined them in the hole with no way to climb up out of it. "Mom wait! Get us a tree branches or some bones for us to climb up!"

Both nodded and found some tree branches, holding them so the cubs could climb up.

Taka just look at his brother sadly, "You go up there with them and find some help that won't cause anymore rockslides…" He put his paw up on the boulder trapping him trying to push it off before putting his paw back down on the ground crossing them as he laid his head down.

"No!" Muffy shouted, "You go first!"

"One of you go!" Ahadi said, losing his grip, "And no one is going to die!"

"I can't Muffy! You're not trapped, I am. Yes we could argue here about it but where would that put us in the end? I'll be okay, you want to be a good future king brother? Go, and get help." Taka give a small smile to him, "Besides, it's not like I'm going anywhere soon…"

"Alright." Mufasa said, pulling himself out with the help of the branch.

Thus the younger of the two cubs waited for his return. He caught a glimpse of his mother looking to him giving her a smile before resting his head back down on his paws.

Uru smiled and somehow got Taka out of there with pure luck.

Taka still lay still on the ground once out of the hole and they were far enough away from the sinkhole in case it's size increased. "Ow… my back." The cub said on picking himself up, giving them each a nuzzle after.

Uru nuzzled and held him closer, "You'll feel better soon. Now, let's go back home with the food you got."

Taka take a few steps before having to lie down again, tail swishing. "Can I ride one of ya home? Too sore…"

Uru nodded and picked Taka up, walking towards Pride Rock, with Ahadi and Mufasa carrying the food behind them.

Taka hug his mommy riding on her back as they reached Pride Rock, he looked to Ahadi knowing they had both heard and seen The Roar used. He tilted his head to one side.

Ahadi looked at Uru and nodded, knowing they had to explain this to both Mufasa and Taka when home.

 ***Back home, after a few rest stops when the cubs needed to go***

Taka lay on the rock face of what is Pride Rock, looking between his brother and Ahadi.

"Taka, we need to tell you something." Ahadi said, with a straight face

"Well, I'm not going anywhere…" Taka said to Ahadi, smiling.

Ahadi chuckled, "You know the roar you used? Well... It's special. Powerful and more."

The cub just listened.

"It's called Roar of the Elders. Meaning the history of the Pride Lands come together and form the roar. The leader of the lion guard has it."

"I think you mean elders, 'daddy'" Taka decided to call Ahadi that catching the lipard off guard a second time causing the cub to giggle. "I will call you that as long as I'm treated equally to my brother." One cue he gave Mufasa a lick.

"Yeah... My mind's messed up right now." Ahadi said, "You are. Now that you're the leader of the guard."

Taka just giggle again, looking at his brother's reaction. "So, lion guards usually have a team of four other members? Speed, Sight, Brave, and Strong" The cub just grin at Uru and Ahadi, "And neither of you thought I had been paying attention during lessons, hehe"

"Well, almost but it has the most fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight. But in other words how you put it." Ahadi chuckled, Uru just smiled and nuzzled her son, "You, Taka, are the fiercest member of the guard."

Taka give his brother a look at that.

Mufasa was shocked by this, "So... Taka is the leader and the fiercest? What does the guard do?"

"The guard protects the Pride Lands." Uru explained.

"Almost, mommy." Taka said, before correcting "The Guard defends the Circle of Life itself from those that would harm the natural circle, the balance of life."

The cub just smile, "Now you and daddy can focus on lessons without worrying about certain issues that might arise in the Pride Lands. Just remember though, 'adi, and mom, hyena are a part of this circle just as any other animal is. Lion, cheetah, leopard, wildebeest, buffalo, etc…"

Ahadi looked at the cub, "Maybe I should look into some of that extra lessons."

"Look at my hyena friend there. Most defective hyena are killed because there's simply not enough food in the Outlands for their numbers - they don't want to, but they have no choice. Perhaps we can make some compromise that they can come into our lands but only on the fringes? And if you think dry seasons are bad here, what about there? They've even less water to begin with… Another will have to be worked out there, I could help a little with the roar probably but in the long run even I won't be available all the time" Taka just grin after, getting to his paws "Uh. Still sore, but must gather my team!" He bolted off without waiting for a response, soon finding the cubs playing in a clear field being watched over by some lionesses resting in the shade.

Uru laughed while Ahadi smiled and shook his head. Mufasa smiled, happy for his brother but still confused as to what the guard meant.

Taka just watched the cubs playing, carefully observing them.

Tor was the first one to notice him, he beamed, "Taka!"

Taka nod in acknowledgement to Tor, looking over the male cubs.

Tor smiled and ran up to him, "Watcha doing here? Thought you were with your family." The golden cub asked.

The darker-pelted cub smiled, "I was. Looking for team members for The Lion Guard, seeing as my brother'll be future King." He gestured to the mark on his left shoulder, "Guard leaders are the Fiercest."

"Cool!" Tor said, and then saw Kondo, a brown furred purple eyed cub with a dark brown tuff on his head. His muzzle and underbelly is a clear pale tan color.

"What's goin' on?" Kondo asked.

"Taka's looking for Lion Guard members." Tor explained.

Taka just smile, "Which protects The Pride Lands and Defends the Circle of life."

"Cool." Kondo said.

"Yeah! He's going to lead the guard too!" Tor said with a smile.

Taka walked the cubs with darkish mane tufts if they had em, otherwise he went by the tail tuft to tell. He smiled on seeing one cub take on two others, and ending up pinning both at the same time with a grin.

Tor and Kondo looked at each other and followed Taka, wondering how he would pick the members of the guard.

The young lion walked up to him, introducing himself as Taka and that he was seeking members for the Guard that would protect the Pridelands and Circle of Life from all who wished to hurt it.

The cub, who was named Natsuki, smiled, "Good for ya Prince Taka!"

Taka looked momentarily down at the two cubs Natsuki had pinned, "Well, Natsuki so far you seem to be the strongest. Want on the team?"

Natsuki beamed, "Sure! I am pretty strong."

"You do respect the laws and circle?" Taka had to ask, as he looked over the other cubs for his other members. "I'm leader of course."

"Yup! All the way!"

The cub nodded placing his paw on the the other's left shoulder, saying their name and role of the guard as the mark appeared. That took care of that member, there was only three left.

Natsuki smiled, and looked at his mark, following Taka since he was leader, "Who's next Taka?"

"Whoever fits the roles…" Taka yawned, bored and tired as he was still sore from earlier events.

"Huh, well I know that Haraka is pretty fast, maybe he can be the fastest." Natsuki said, leading Taka to his friend.

The young lion looked him over, introducing himself and explaining about the team he needed to put together making sure to ask that they respect the laws and circles before joining the team.

Haraka, had fur like Taka but a little lighter, a nose like Taka's, but had red eyes instead of green, his mane tuff was dark brown, smiled and said, "Well good for you. I am super fast, probably the fastest out of the cubs, so yeah, I'll join. And I do respect the circles and laws too."

Taka just look around for the others, even if he had to travel a bit in order to find them in these lands. After repeating the same with Haraka as he did earlier with the others, he felt tired.

Ahadi smiled when Taka returned to Pride Rock, he knew the cub was very tried, "Well, find your team Taka?"

"Not fully…" The young cub just plop down where he was, too tired to walk the last trek or so. At least it was such for a cub like him, never mind that his searching didn't help his soreness from the earlier events with the Sinkhole and all...

Ahadi picked the prince up and headed into the den, "Well, you can get the rest tomorrow."

The cub wiggled a bit, "If it not too cold tonight I'd like to sleep outside."

Ahadi smiled and nodded, sitting down next to his mate, "I think you can tonight, I don't think it'll be cold."

Taka watched up Pride Rock's edge, mindful of the ledges as he sat overlooking the lands in the night as he quietly pondered to himself about the past, and what of the future. The cub was still sore from earlier events, but was feeling better as time went by. After quite some time he sighed before laying down where he was. He wondered if the other guard members would be as easy to choose or not. He didn't quite have a lion-best friend just yet. He supposed Lionesses could work, considering that after all they do the hunting and generally have more experience at fighting other species than males do. The young cub just lay his chin down on his paws looking sadly out to the night sky.


End file.
